shadowlandslfandomcom-20200214-history
Sim rules
Sim Rules: The following rules need to be followed at all times, those who chose not to follow then will very quickly find themselves no longer welcome so please have a good look over them. These rules assume you are already familiar with how to do free form role play in SL, if you are not please read this notecard: Newcomers to the sim: Anyone new to the sim is welcome to take an OOC tag, look around and watch role play. While OOC you are not to disturb role play by typing in local chat. Questions about the sim should be directed at one of the sim staff Creating a Character: All characters need to be approved before they can be role played in the sim. We have a character creation process meant to start everyone on an even playing field and avoid god modding. Read over this page: http://shadowlandsl.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Creation then fill out a character sheet and send it to an admin. Keep your IC and OOC separate: The RP areas of the sim are meant for RP don't stand around chatting OOC, if you do need to say something OOC use ((brackets)). You are not your character! This is the golden rule of role play in the sim. Shadowrun is a harsh environment, bad things will happen to your character, bad things will be said to them and their best laid plans will get messed up, you must be prepared to deal with that without getting mad at other players. Harassing other players about their characters actions will get you banned so think before you send that angry OOC rant to someone because their character betrayed yours. We want to encourage an RP environment where players feel free to play their characters without fear of getting yelled at OOCly for it. This is an open RP environment: There is no such thing as “private” role plays in the sim. If another character wants to get involved in an ongoing role play they are allowed to as long as they have an IC way of doing so (FFC has one exception to this, see combat), if your characters don’t want them there then your character can deal with it ICly not OOCly. This includes ALL RP areas including apartments, the apartments are acquired ICly through IC currency and are therefore fully IC parts of the sim. With that in mind however be courteous to your fellow role players. Just because your character can go breaking into other characters apartments doesn’t mean they should be doing it every day just for fun. Combat: All combat is done using free form combat (FFC). The abilities characters can use in combat are guided by their character sheets. Remember every character has weaknesses, every character will get injured. Everyone is expected to be a good enough role player to not god mod other players. FFC fights become excruciatingly long if no one is willing to take hits. When getting involved in an FFC consider how long the FFC has been going on and how many other characters are already involved with it. If the FFC has been going on for hours people probably want to get it wrapped up. Consider carefully if your character really needs to jump into an FFC at that point or if you can have them do something else. GMs or Admins are allowed to declare an FFC locked meaning no one else can join the fight if it’s getting too drawn out or has too many people already involved. Respect Admin/GM decisions: If an Admin or GM is called it to settle a dispute in RP they are expected to get a summary of what is going on from all parties and then make a decision. The admins and GMs first job is to keep RP moving. That means when they make a decision it must be respected and everyone is expected to get back to RP, not to stand around arguing with the decision. RP Groups: If you want to have a group in the sim ask one of the admins about it. If it's approved the admin will create the SL group for you. All RP groups in the sim must have an admin as the OOC founder and owner of the group. ICly the admin has no control over the group, your character will be able to do with it what they want. However the admin ownership of the group is so that they can watch for OOC problems happening in the group that could spill out into drama for the sim. Sim rating: This is a mature sim and you can expect mature language and situations to arise. What this is not is a rape/BDSM sim if you want to do things like that you keep it in IMs only.